


I'll see you again

by HannaEroda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaEroda/pseuds/HannaEroda
Summary: Short Larry story. Sorry on beforehand for making you cry.Or the one where Harry leaves Louis and Louis is just waiting for him to come back. Will he?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 7





	I'll see you again

• I don't know why you just won't answer me

Louis has been texting Harry every day this past week. He didn't reply to any of Louis texts

• Just come back to me Harry, I miss you

Louis was starting to get a bit annoyed. He took a sip from his hot tea. He still had Harry's old Coffee mug that he left here right before he went away. He had just left Louis there alone in their old shared flat.

He never thought Harry would actually leave him, and now he didn't even have the decency to reply to a text.

He would sometimes still smell the sent from Harry in his old pillow. It hurt Louis waking up alone every morning.

Louis picked up his phone and started scrolling. Twitter was proper boring this early in the morning and instagrams wasn't really Louis favorite app. He decided to call Niall, he always managed to cheer him up.

• oi oi

Louis loves his signature grace and always starts a conversation with it! Harry also loved it and would sometimes say it himself!

• Hi Lou, how are you holding up?

Niall sounded worried on the phone.

• I'm fine, what's up, why do you sound like that?

Louis was truly fine, he was just a bit pissed off at Harry for ignoring him.

• I just really care about you Lou and I want you to move on.

• move on? What are you talking about mate, me and Harry are just having a fight, we will get past this!

Harry and Louis always manages to get thru their fights. They had been dating for almost 13 years by now.

• Louis you have to except the fact that he's not coming back, stop being in denial

Louis and Niall kept the conversation going for a while until Louis hung up.

They boys were all meeting up later that night to watch a movie. Of course Harry wouldn't be there, he didn't show up anymore.

Louis was really getting more and more annoyed when he thought about the fact that Harry had just left him. How could he leave Louis here al alone. He just couldn't picture himself in a life where Harry wasn't apart of it anymore.

• Harry please just come back so we can talk

The message was once again not answered.

Louis though it was a bit weird that Harry hadn't come back to pick up his stuff that he left. He had left in such a hurry that all his stuff was still at the flat.

Louis could feel a tear making an appearance on his cheek. He wiped it away and started getting ready for the evening.

——-

The snow was making sounds under Louis feet. He shivered as he felt the first cold puff of air hit his face. It was extra cold when a new tear came. He was still really sad. He missed Harry's laugh, his dimples, the way he always serenaded him and Louis missed most of all just being able to touch him. 

He went in to Zayn's house without even ringing the bell!

• Hi Gigi, how are you doing?

she was standing in the kitchen making some dinner for everyone,

• I'm fine, but how are you Louis?

Once again Louis could hear that worrying sound that Niall had done earlier that day.

• I'm good, Where's Luna?

• Oh she's just practicing at the piano!

• Can you believe she will be 4 next week, it feels like it was a year ago you and Zayn told me you were expecting her.

• I know! She's really looking forward to Freddie meeting all here friends at the party!

Louis continues in to the living room where Niall, Liam and Zayn were already seated.

Luna came running and jumped up in Louis arms.

• uncle Lou, is Freddie here? He promised we were going to sing together again today!

• Oh I'm sorry honey but he's a bit sick so he had to stay home!

Louis put Luna down and she looked really disappointed.

• me and Harry will bring him over next week okay?

• But Harry won't be there

Luna began but got cut of by Zayn

• okay Luna, time to sleep.

——

Zayn came down half an hour later from helping Luna to sleep.

• He's being so annoying, why isn't he answering my texts, why won't he just come back?

Louis was just staring at his phone

• okay that's enough Louis this has to stop!

Liam had actually raised his voice at Louis! That never happened. Louis looked up in shock.

• stop Liam

Niall looked serious

• okay guys you're scaring me, what's going on?

Louis could tell something was up

• Lou we know you miss Harry, we all do, but...... you have to stop talking about him like he's coming back.

Zane started

• yeah Lou, it's hurting us too you know?

Niall continued

• well Harry didn't leave you guys he left me. We had a fight and he left, but he's coming back. He will be back because he know I love him and I can't live a life that he's not a part of, I just wont.

It was silent for a while

• Louis stop you know he will never come back, and of course he left us too, we were his best friend

Niall looked sad

• your still his friend though! And he will be back

Louis was beginning to cry again. He just really missed Harry.

More silence filled the room before Zane spoke.

• Louis....it's time you realize that Harry past away. He's not coming back, that car crash was very real and we know this is all a big trauma for you but it's hurting us the way your talking about him like his coming back.

Silence

• Lou, Harry Styles is dead and it's time you move on.


End file.
